This invention relates to drive V-belts and more particularly to metal drive V-belts.
In the prior art metal belts, the drive blocks have lateral slots in which continuous metal bands are contained. These prior art metal bands do not provide for the prevention of lateral shifting of the metal bands such that the radial innermost corner of the slot must be machined in order to prevent contact with the belts. Contact in this corner is not desirable since relative movement between the belts and the drive blocks can result in some damage. The need for machining this corner increases the complexity of the manufacturing operations of the drive blocks used with the metal belts.